Q & A With Hunger Games
by purpleroyal52
Summary: I really wanted to do an Q & A so I thought, "Why not Hunger Games?" Please read on to find out how it works. Warning:What You will read will be extremley Hilarious! May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor!
1. Chapter 1

Q & A With The Hunger Games

Ok, I really like these type of things but I couldn't think of anything until now. So here's how I would like this to work:

Leave a review with your question and please specify which character you are asking and please try to use main characters.

I will check every day for reviews and post the questions with the answers and your username.

I will choose the coolest, most original, or the funniest question each week as the STAR of Q& A

These will be extremely funny answers

Now that that's done, I have a challenge for you: I need some new OCs for the following stories and/or plots:

Guitar Chica: Check the story out if you haven't heard of it on my profile

Cooling The Torch: look above for instructions

I Promise

A Turn of Events: This story is about Aria, an agent who is out to find out who killed her father and get revenge on those who were involved.

The Untitled Sam Flynn Story: Haven't come up with a title so you can help with that as well as characters.

Melissa & Joey- Ryder Love Story- All I need is OC and a title

And I also would love some story suggestions. The challenge starts now and will last until Thanksgiving, I will let y'all know if I change the dead line.

_WRITE ON!_

_Little Miss Purple_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiatus Message**

**Hi, guys I am going to be annoyingly slow getting out 13 chapters of stories. This is partly because I don't exactly have time(but that's a bit of a lie considering I now own my own laptop.) and also because I change course with story direction A LOT. I think it's partly cause of my ADHD. But I will try and take out most of my stories from hiatus. Below will list the following ones that sow my progress on them.**

Story Progress:

The Prince & Me- some reviewer completely tore my story and myself down. I don't want to give them the satisfaction of knowing that they stopped me from doing what I love, so I will continue slowly.

Gamer Boy- I'm working on the next chapter on my iPod Touch I swear!

Secrets- Almost finished with chapter two

Whose Daughter Is It? - Working VERY VERY slowly on it.

Q & A With The Hunger Games- Might just stop it completely

Lightning Love The Color of Silver- Hold your breaths on this one. I'M GETTING THERE!

In It For The Money- Probably going to delete it.

I Promise- It's on semi-hiatus. I'm slowing the progress down until I get a really good grip on the story. I already have the sequel series planned out but it contains spoilers for the future chapters on the story. Would appreciate if someone gave me an idea. Maybe a contest. I don't know.

iLike Gibby- I'm going to start typing the 2nd chapter very soon if someone gave me an idea for the outcomes and consequences of Alexa's actions.

Family Business- It's getting there. I really want to get Henry and Sophie to meet in the next chapter.. Twice. I want them to meet twice. The first time at a common place without their parents and another time with their parents. Ideas please!

Cat's Twin- Probably going to create the next chapter after the winter premiere of The Lying Game it kind of helps with the inspiration.

Cooling The Torch- Getting there. Possibly on hiatus. Ideas for the after party after the special fire dance. Next chapter will probably be out before the end of the month. That is only if I get an idea from either myself or my viewers.

Mission: Impossible- Posting like lightning! I'm really hyped up about it since I've seen the new film a few days ago.

And last but not least….

Guitar Chica- I am… REVIVING IT! Since the petitioning song really worked the way I expected it to I am really pumped to start this back up again with using reruns as my inspiration and the power of the viewers of course. I'm Bringing back the Weasels by popular demand.

**So basically I'm focusing on a few things at a time and I have a little surprise for you all….**

**Ha! You thought I was going to tell you.. I will soon enough. Until then, I will play a little game with you. Whoever guesses what the surprise is will be granted a chance to be any character of your choice in anything I'm writing (even a new story!) OR they can tell me what to write about (Yes, even Anime this time.)**

**Enjoy your reading**


End file.
